Michael Corinthos
Michael Corinthos III is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Actor History: *Blake & Dylan Hopkins (1997-1998-1999-2000-2001) *Tiarnan Cunningham (2001-2002) *Dylan Cash (2002-2003-2004-2005-2006-2007-2008) *Drew Garret (2009-2010) *Chad Duell (2010-2011-2012-2013-2014-2015-2016-2017-2018-2019) Character History: Michael Morgan was born on December 29, 1997 Michael is taken in by Jason Morgan and his girlfriend Robin Scorpio as Carly is suffering from Postpartum depression Jason must make the decision to get Michael surgery when the child is diagnosed with a severe heart condition. in 1998 Michael is christened with Emily Quartermaine and Mike Corbin as his godparents Carly 's ex fiance Tony Jones upset that he is not Michael's father and kidnaps Michael. in 1999 Robin tells A.J. that Michael is his son and Carly attempts a marriage with A.J.. in 2000 Carly marries Sonny who threatens A.J. until he gives up his parental rights Sonny and Carly first divorce. in 2001 Sonny legally adopts Michael. Carly must disclose Michael's location to A.J.. in 2002 Jason talks about Carly and Michael and how they were a family. Jason accuses A.J. if using Courtney to get Michael. in 2003 Michael gets a half sister Kristina Davis and a brother Morgan Corinthos. in 2004 Michael tries to play matchmaker and get Courtney and Jason back together. in 2005 A.J. and Faith Rosco kidnap Michael and Morgan and Kristina. A.J. fakes Michael's death and attempts to turn him against his parents Jason and Sam McCall manage to save him Michael witnesses A.J.'s supposed murder and is initially believed to have killed him. in 2006 Michael attempts to get his ball off of the ice and falls in. in 2007 Michael an Emily visit Jason and Sam in the hospital after surgery. in 2008 Michael makes several attempts to reunite his parents but eventually forms a bond with his stepfather Jasper Jacks when a serial killer begins terrorizing Port Charles claiming the lives of Emily and his nanny Leticia and almost his mother Michael takes it upon himself to protect his family by purchasing a gun after accidentally shooting his father's girlfriend Kate Howard. Michael runs away from home when he and Carly are reunited in a local warehouse they are nearly killed in an explosion Michael is rendered comatose after being shot in the head when a sniper tries to kill Sonny and Carly and Jason all hope for Michael to wake up and come back to them. in 2009 after the risky surgery Michael wakes up exhibiting uncontrollable fits of rage Carly who is dealing with a high risk pregnancy agrees to send Michael to live with the Quartermaines believing his family will be better off Michael and Kristina skip town when he mistakenly believes that he caused an accident that led to his stepmother Claudia 's miscarriage the teens soon return and Michael suddenly begins uncovering memories from the coma he eventually remembers that Claudia was the one responsible for his shooting he goes to tell Sonny only to find him confronting Claudia for the shooting Claudia takes Carly hostage and escapes Michael is on his way out of town when he discovers Claudia 's car abandoned on the side of the road trying to stop Claudia from stealing his newborn sister Josslyn Jacks. Michael kills her and is forced to keep quite when Sonny is arrested for Claudia 's murder. in 2010 Michael's attempt to confess goes unnoticed and he is soon sent to Sonny 's island. References: Quartermaine, Michael Quartermaine, Michael Quartermaine, Michael